robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Discussion
This is the official discussion page for the Arena. If you have an idea for a competition, please create a level three subheading, and provide a basic outline of your idea, under the section titles 'Competition Ideas'. If you want to discuss a topic besides this, changes to policy etc, please do so under the 'Discussion' heading. After the current Arena competition has finished, voting will be opened to decide which of the submitted competition ideas will be used for the next competition. All competitions used to be held by the Arena host (this was Obi-Have) unless another user was given special permission to do so. As Obi-Have is no longer Arena Host, users are permitted to create their own Arena competitions with approval from the other users. Post Ragnabot 2 Maybe I'm jumping the gun a little bit here, but it seems a fair enough time to discuss this, since Ragnabot 2 is pretty much all-but over. What shall we do next? CrashBash (talk) 15:42, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :The Reboot tournament, so robots like Arena Cleaner, Crackers 'n' Smash, Frostbite and Aftershock can get their first tournament run out. Incidentally, I won't be hosting the next tournament, I've earned a break. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:45, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I'm all for doing something reboot-wise, and if that's the case, I'm gonna nominate my own Extreme Reboot idea. By the time we've got everything sorted out, Series 9 should be over. CrashBash (talk) 16:26, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I definitely think there should be a reboot competition and I really like the idea of a reboot extreme as it will be very fun to do. I kinda wanted a Series 8 audited though :/ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:04, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, I was hoping to do Re-Audited Series 3 or Audited Series 6. The reason I prefer to do one of these tournaments is because Series 3 is going to turn eighteen years old in December (Or October, in filming dates), and Series 6 is going to turn fifteen years in September (July in filming dates). I would love to celebrate an anniversary of a series, so who is up for it? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:19, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::I understand, although personally I'd like to do an Audited Series 2 myself. It was hard for me to choose between promoting that idea or the Reboot Extreme, but I know people would rather do something with the new series, so....I'm still not letting AS2 go, though. CrashBash (talk) 17:23, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'm actually on board with Crash's idea of doing Audited Series 2, I'd really like to try that. Reboot Tournament/Extreme seems like the safest middle ground, but I'll lock in my first-choice. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:36, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'd also like to go back and do an Audited Series 2 if possible. The combat with those robots will draw up a range of interesting battles, and with the expanded competitor list from the First Wars, it'll be nice to bung all of the robots into at least one fight against each other. Nweston8 (talk) 17:44, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't Audited 2 and 3 already been done on the wiki, whereas Audited 6 hasn't? Personally, I'd like to go with Extreme 3 then discuss the next move afterwards. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:47, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::We've done Audited 1, 3, 4 (twice), 5 and 7, as well as Extreme 1. Not Audited 2, yet. CrashBash (talk) 15:49, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Personally I'm not a fan of doing a Audited Series 2, and Extreme 3, Audited Series 8 and or an Audited Series 6 for me.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:50, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm up for an Extreme Reboot or Reboot tournament, but an Audited Series 2 sounds interesting. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:10, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::Audited Series 3 or 8 I fancy, 3 especially as it's the one I remember the most.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:35, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::RE-Audited I mean, have we ever tried doing an International Extreme?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:41, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :I am not keen for anything pre-series 4 at the moment. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:38, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Let's clarify something. The two leading options right now are (my preference) Audited Series 2 and Reboot Extreme. CrashBash, are you volunteering to host the latter, should it come out ahead? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:40, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, I'd be willing to host either of them, since I suggested them. I wouldn't mind too much if someone else wanted to host Reboot Extreme, but Audited Series 2, I would prefer to host myself. CrashBash (talk) 21:43, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Excellent. Unless there's a big surge in support for Audited Series 8 or a conventional knockout tournament featuring only reboot robots (as opposed to Extreme), we can probably put the two down to a vote in the next few days. There shouldn't be more than one reboot tournament listed, otherwise you find yourself in a "well I really support the beliefs of the Green Party but I want to vote for the one that can actually stop the Conservatives" situation. I do still agree with letting the tournaments on Jimlaad/TG's pages have some breathing space for now. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:59, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::OK. In that case, I'll put up a vote this weekend and let it run for a while, maybe a week or two. Does that sound fair enough? By the time that's sorted out and whichever tournament is organised, Series 9 should have ended, and Jim & TG's little tournaments should also have made some progress. CrashBash (talk) 22:05, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :Mine will probably be done before Series 9 is. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:11, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Whilst the two ideas mentioned are good, I would still campaign to add re-audited Series 3 or 6 to the list. After all, the sample of people used at the moment does indiciate there is some interest for these tournaments still. If not, I may host a different version of re-audited Series 3 on my userpage. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 07:40, April 5, 2017 (UTC) : Can join in on the next ragnabot please? --Tornado1927 (talk) 07:50, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, that does depend on when the next Ragnabot is. It might not be for a while. And you need to make sure you've reached the quota. I think you're close. CrashBash (talk) 07:59, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :::What is a quota?--Tornado1927 (talk) 08:09, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::We're gonna wait a while for another Ragnabots especially with Series 10, 11 and potentially other series coming out since the arena will be active for another 3 years. Also the quota is you need 300 mainstream edits before you can join.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:21, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Crash how does Reboot extreme work differently to any Annihilator, Tag Team and all stars? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:59, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :It will contain all robots from Series 8, 9 and BotS and involve tournaments like them. We recently did an extreme tournament so have a look at that to see how it works. --Jimlaad43(talk) 07:37, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::What I mean is, how do we pick tournaments, allocate robots to tournaments, determine number of tournaments - it'll be much easier to place an informed vote. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:58, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :::We essentially have a group-vote on the tournaments, how they're structured and which robots feature in them. For tournaments, we'd have an All-Stars, Tag Team Terror and Annihilator by default and anything else would pretty much be fair game. CrashBash (talk) 14:10, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :Reboot Extreme looks like it's won. A: Who's running it and B: should we start the discussion threads for it so we can work out everything? Such as How many robots are there, which tournament formats will be used, and how will they be drawn? Jimlaad43(talk) 10:00, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I simply don't have time to run it. One day, I hope I have the time to host a tournament myself. As for the robots, I think we should try and incorporate all of the robots into some sort of tournament. We can have all the obvious ones, like tag-team, all-stars (e.g. competing in at least 3 wars or reach at least one grand final/two heat finals of the reboot) and Challenge Belt, but also a tournament involving robots who only fought in one battle and lost (Apex, Tauron, Bonk, Crazy Coupe 88 etc); a bit like a New Blood competition or something. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 10:35, April 20, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't mind helping out. --Adster1005 (talk) 10:53, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :::It does look like Reboot Extreme will be a thing, but I want to keep the poll open until at least this weekend before anything becomes official. CrashBash (talk) 13:15, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh, on that matter, Jim, since your tournament is now part of the Arena, would you rather that be finished before I start up reboot Extreme? So there's no clash? CrashBash (talk) 06:45, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::I think it might be wise to wait for Jim's tournament to end.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:24, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Poll Since nobody had any objections to my proposal of starting a poll up this weekend, I'll go ahead and do it now. I'll leave it up for at least two weeks, probably longer, by which point Series 9 will be over and it shouldn't mess up with Jim and TG's little projects. Audited Series 2 #I'm voting for this one for now.CrashBash (talk) 05:18, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #Well, I am a bit disappointed as to why nobody responded as to why we cannot have re-audited Series 3 in the polls, considering some people backed it. Anyhow, Series 2 to me was filled with controversy, which ultimately made it less enticing than it should of been. We can do better. Plus, if we can remove the gauntlet and trials, I would love to see some three-way melees, which are always fun in my opinion. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 08:44, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #:If it's any consolation, I'll happily back a re-audited Series 3 as the next tournament. CrashBash (talk) 14:05, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #::Apologies, I didn't notice any major support, but I think these two options give a clear-cut choice. I'm personally uninterested in Audited Series 3 because it could only ever be won by Chaos 2 or Razer, with Hypno-Disc, Fire Storm and Cassius 2 being the clear best robots remaining. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:58, April 20, 2017 (UTC) #I'm really behind this idea, and I'd love to see it, especially now robots such as Broot and Piece De Resistance have earned forum victories! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:58, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reboot Extreme #We've done quite a bit on the classic era, and yes I do realise we haven't done a Series or 6, but can we do something with the Reboot, please? This idea has so many opportunities and fun ideas whereas with an Audited Series 2 we're kinda stuck with what we've got.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:10, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #I don't like the idea of Extreme, but an Audited Series 2 does not interest me in the slightest. Jimlaad43(talk) 06:54, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #I love this idea. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 14:11, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #As I've said before, an Extreme Reboot has every chance of being fun and interesting with a mix of traditional competitions, the latest competitors and new ideas. It's about time we did something relating to Series 8-9/BotS, too. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 14:26, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #The potential for a tournament like this is good. We really ought to be doing something with the new machines by now outside of Ragnabot 2, so I'm glad we have this chance. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:05, April 8, 2017 (UTC)